


He Hoped and He Hopes

by Midori__99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interpretation of the relationship of the boys is up to you, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Oh Lovely Day Fest: Prompt LD138Perhaps the brightest smiles hid the most painful of secrets. Perhaps Kyungsoo's biggest wish was merely to be a comfort to the pain. And perhaps friendship wasn't just defined by only the pleasantness but the demons as well.(As always, my summaries suck)(P.S: Thank you to the mods of the fest for your amazing hard work. And thank you to the prompter. I hope i have done justice to your prompt)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Oh Lovely Day Fest Round 2 (2020)





	He Hoped and He Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonyx/gifts).



> To: Julie (@aqonyx)
> 
> The Kyungsoo to my Chanyeol. Since writing is the one thing I do somewhat well, writing is how I will give you a gift. This is not my best work, but it still is a shard of my soul. I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am of you and I hope I have been a Kyungsoo to your Chanyeol as well.
> 
> Love,   
> Mido

When Chanyeol hadn’t answered Kyungsoo’s phone call that morning, Kyungsoo had merely dismissed it as the other waking up late. Chanyeol often did that. He wasn’t a morning person and often that led to him waking up late enough that the most he could do was freshen up as much as thirty seconds would allow and then rush directly to class. The answering phone call came only after the one hour long first lecture got over.

But the difference that day was the fact that even after the one hour was over, Chanyeol’s call never came and Kyungsoo began to feel worried. He told himself that he could, of course, be also overthinking and that it would be better if he calmed down but then again with Chanyeol, he couldn’t _help_ but overthink.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo called out as soon as the other guy came out of the class he shared with Chanyeol. “Did Chanyeol come to class today?”

“Oh hey, Kyungja! And no, he didn’t,” Baekhyun frowned. “Didn’t he tell you anything?”

“No,” Kyungsoo chewed on his lip, instantly filled with worry again. “Did you talk to him?”

“I did, yeah,” Baekhyun said. “He called me before class started and told me he won’t be able to attend class because he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo tried not to think too much into it but a pang of sadness still hit him. He wished, not for the first time, that Chanyeol stopped thinking that he was burdening him all the time. “Well, thanks Baekhyun.”

“Anytime, Kyungja~”

After Baekhyun was gone, Kyungsoo brought out his phone and tried calling Chanyeol once again. As expected, the call wasn’t received and went straight into voicemail.

“Hey, Yeol,” Kyungsoo spoke. “Once you wake up and hear this, I hope you can call me back. Or if you don’t wanna talk, then send me a text message.”

He sighed, feeling a little exhausted and then went to class. It was the last thing he wanted to do, attending lectures when there was something else that needed his attention but yet Kyungsoo didn’t want to appear too pushy. He’d done that before and it had only succeeded in driving a person deeper into his shell.

It was while he was in the middle of his third class that Kyungsoo finally got a call. But since it was while classes were still going on, Kyungsoo couldn’t receive it and hence he had to wait until classes were over to call back.

“Chanyeol, hey,” Kyungsoo began immediately. “Sorry, I couldn’t answer. I was in class.”

_“That’s okay,”_ the smile in his voice was audible but Kyungsoo could also hear how tired the other sounded. _“I’m sorry for not receiving your call in the morning. I guess I worried you.”_

“No, not at all. You didn’t worry me,” Kyungsoo said hastily. It was a white lie but he didn’t want to give Chanyeol more reasons to feel bad. Of course, however, his lies never worked.

Chanyeol chuckled. _“You know right, you’re worse at lying than I am.”_

“We…..well okay, I was a bit worried,” Kyungsoo finally conceded. “But don’t feel guilty about worrying me, Yeol. I do it because I _want_ to worry about you. You know that, right?”

_“Yeah……okay,”_ Chanyeol’s voice was soft. _“I’m still sorry.”_

There was a bit of pause in which Kyungsoo contemplated whether or not to tell off Chanyeol for apologizing to him again but then decided against it. No matter how many times he reminded him, Chanyeol never stopped apologizing anyway. He merely sigh. “Do you want me to come over?”

_“I don’t want you to miss out on your attendance,”_ Chanyeol protested. _“You did that last time and I don’t want my problems to affect your academics. You know, you care about your grades more than I do for mine.”_

_You are more important than my stupid grades,_ Kyungsoo wanted to snap but held back. Chanyeol needed a bit of space too and he understood that. “I’ll come visit you in the evening then.”

There was a bit of pause and finally Chanyeol answered with a soft. _“Okay.”_

“Remember to eat something in the meantime.”

_“Okay.”_

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo began but the next words got stuck in his throat. _I care about you, you know,_ he wanted to say but like always, for some reason he held back. “Take care okay?”

_“I will try,”_ Chanyeol’s voice contained a soft smile again. _“And….Kyungsoo, thank you.”_

“See you later, Yeol,” Kyungsoo smiled too and hung up.

____________________

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo met on the very first day they both joined university. They weren’t from the same streams but shared a few classes together. They also met thanks to a few mutual friends and got along better than they’d initially expected to.

Kyungsoo had admired the other and considered himself lucky that Chanyeol had even wanted to be friends with him. They were opposites in every way possible. Chanyeol was sunny, cheerful, charming and friendly. Everyone flocked around him and everyone liked him and he in turn seemed to be impartially warm to everyone. Kyungsoo marveled at his sociable and generous heart and sometimes found himself wishing if he could be like Chanyeol. He, on the other hand was simple, quiet, nerdy, awkward and _average_ compared to Chanyeol, although Chanyeol liked to disagree with him on that. Kyungsoo didn’t mind being normal. He was pretty comfortable in his own skin. He sometimes wished he had Chanyeol’s socializing skills but didn’t particularly mind staying alone either.

Chanyeol was, in several ways, someone to be heavily admired and Kyungsoo knew he sort of put the other on a pedestal. And then one day, his perspective changed.

___________________

Kyungsoo sighed as he stirred the ladle in the pot of soup he was making. He recalled that fateful day, when he’d stayed back in the university building because of rain and for being without an umbrella and coincidentally came across Chanyeol sitting alone in the classroom. Chanyeol who looked so tired and absolutely drained. Chanyeol who’d looked fearful and vulnerable the moment Kyungsoo walked in on him, as though he didn’t want the other to know he had demons he dealt with. Chanyeol who had then broken down when Kyungsoo saw through his ghost of a smile and realized his smiles didn’t actually reach his eyes.

The soup was done and Kyungsoo quickly packed it up in a thermos along with some of the kimchi spaghetti he knew the other liked. He checked the time once. It was 7 pm in the evening. Quickly putting on his outdoors jacket, he set out and locked the door of his dorm room.

Chanyeol came from a well-off family and hence stayed in an apartment flat on his own. Kyungsoo used to often wonder why a people-loving person such as him lived alone before he had found out about his struggles. Luckily, the apartment complex wasn’t too far from his dorms so he could drop by whenever he wanted to.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo called out once he’d opened the door with the spare key he had. Chanyeol had given him one, as a means of precaution. It was also a sign of how close they were. “I’m here.”

There was no answer but Kyungsoo didn’t let it get too much to him. Diligently taking off his shoes and arranging them neatly to the side, he then padded inside silently towards where he knew the bedroom was and opened the door as softly as he could. The hinges weren’t exactly new and had the tendency to squeak in the most annoying way possible as proven immediately when it let out the most pathetically baleful sound and Kyungsoo nearly cursed. So much for being quiet!

The room was dark but the hallway light spilled in so Kyungsoo could still see clearly the messy state of the room and the lumpy figure on the bed that was now stirring and slowly rising. Chanyeol’s head peaked out of the duvet blearily. “Kyungsoo? That you?”

His voice was husky and scratchy with the still present sleepiness and Kyungsoo felt a warm fondness spring up in him. “Sorry if I disturbed you,” he said softly as he made his way to the bed where Chanyeol was beginning to sit up properly with a yawn.

“Mm, s’kay,” the mumble was soft, sleep-laced and Chanyeol looked like a little child as he rubbed a fist over his eyes. “Sorry, room is such a mess.”

“I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo said. “I brought you soup and spaghetti. Do you want to eat first or freshen up?”

Chanyeol was silent, head slightly hanging and the sight made Kyungsoo frown. He predicted in his head the next words that would follow. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo merely sighed and set aside the thermos and packet containing spaghetti he was still carrying. “Let’s leave that for now,” he said and pulled at Chanyeol’s arm. “Come on, get up. You should freshen up first.”

“Yeah,” he sounded way too tired and it made Kyungsoo’s heart twist. No matter how long had passed and how familiarized the other had become with this, it never ceased to fill him with pain on behalf of the other. Before he knew it, Kyungsoo found himself making an offer he hadn’t made in the past.

“Do you want me to help wash your hair?”

Chanyeol looked up at him in shock and then shame. “I’ve bothered you enough already.”

“You haven’t,” Kyungsoo insisted. “And I’m offering this not because I pity you or something. It’s just….I want to do it.”

Chanyeol hung his head, fiddling with his fingers. “Kyungsoo….”

“Let me take care of you, Yeol. Again not because I think you’re incapable. I just…I don’t want you to keep doing this alone all the time.”

A stretch of contemplative silence which felt saturated with Kyungsoo’s quiet determination to be a comfort in some way or another and Chanyeol’s dilemma with both not wanting to be a bother yet craving the care of another because he felt way too exhausted. At the end, his needs won out and Chanyeol found himself giving a small nod.

___________________

“Do you judge me?”

Kyungsoo was recalling once again, one of the heart-to-hearts he’d had with the other. When Chanyeol’s mask crumbled away completely for the first ever time and they’d just sat side by side, talking and laying themselves bare. Well, unlike Chanyeol, Kyungsoo didn’t really have anything to lay bare but even so he listened wholeheartedly to what the other had to share. He received without judgement the bits and pieces of himself Chanyeol offered. He learned and unlearned Chanyeol as an individual, the fact that he had so much more to him than just the friendliest guy in the campus and being a ball of sunshine.

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo had answered, frankly and honestly. “Regardless of what demons you fight, what imperfections you have, it’s still you.”

The answering smile that Chanyeol gave made the other feel that he had finally said something right. “Thank you, Soo.”

__________________

The next right thing Kyungsoo was sure he did was wash Chanyeol’s hair. The bathroom was cheerfully bright with the lemony scent of the shampoo permeating all around. Chanyeol sat on a low stool, seeing their big height difference would’ve made it difficult for Kyungsoo to reach for his hair otherwise. He had his shirt off but had a towel around his waist.

The shampoo suds felt feathery smooth as Kyungsoo’s gentle fingers carded in and out through Chanyeol’s matted hair - undoing the knots, slathering the shampoo generously and carefully on every strand and simultaneously pressing against his scalp in a massage. It was quiet except for the muted squelching sound that came from the shampoo being rubbed to hair and rhythmic drips of water that echoed off the tiled walls.

“Does this feel okay?” he couldn’t help asking when the silence stretched on for too long.

“Yes,” Chanyeol’s voice was soft, fragile and Kyungsoo realized that the other was crying. “It feels good.”

Kyungsoo said nothing and continued massaging his scalp. He stayed silent about the tears that ran down his friend’s face or the slight tremble in the other’s shoulders. Chanyeol was someone who disliked others seeing his vulnerabilities, preferring that only a few know about the cracks that littered his countenance behind the carefully constructed mask of smiles he wore everywhere. And Kyungsoo knew, even then Chanyeol hated when his loved ones also had to see him that way. So, Kyungsoo stayed silent and tried to let his actions sooth the other’s pain as much as possible.

With time, the sobs ceased and Chanyeol’s shoulders didn’t tremble so hard anymore.

_________________

To be friends with a person who carried scars and fought demons in the deafening silence yet chaos of their heads came with its own challenges as Kyungsoo found out when his friendship with Chanyeol gained more meaning and a newer depth, to which Chanyeol’s initial reaction curiously was to push the other away.

Kyungsoo had been baffled at that time as to why Chanyeol kept avoiding his and everyone else’s company and holed up in his room more often. Why he no longer seemed to make direct eye contact, especially with him, and held back when asked if he was okay.

Kyungsoo had imposed on him then, bursting into his apartment room out of his worry and trying to ask him about what was wrong and why he acted like the way he did. It had resulted in thicker walls of defense drawn, an unexpected lash out from Chanyeol’s side and several days of silence thick with the bitter taste of guilt, hurt and worry on the tip of both their tongues.

They had eventually made up with tearful apologies and a few more days of awkwardness around each other but Kyungsoo learned his lesson.

A person’s demons were unkind, ugly and just showing the barest tip of one of its horns took a great deal of courage from the one sheltering it. The fact that Chanyeol had decided to finally trust someone and share his demons bit by bit was a huge thing, daunting even and it understandably made him hesitant and fearful. Kyungsoo learned how to be patient and give the other space when needed even if he wanted nothing more than to gouge out every bit of pain from the other as soon as possible so that Chanyeol didn’t have to suffer for any longer. Yet, that was not how things worked.

Healing would take long. It always took long.

_______________

“Soup first or spaghetti?”

Chanyeol shrugged, indicating that he didn’t mind either. He still looked tired and there was still a sag in his shoulders, but his eyes didn’t look so blank anymore. They reflected at least a bit of interest when Kyungsoo heaped the spaghetti generously on both their plates and ladled out steaming bowls of clear chicken soup. It was a relief that his eyes hadn’t lost all of their spark yet.

“Soup then,” Kyungsoo declared and pushed the bowl towards the other. “The soup is milder than the spaghetti so if you have it after then you wouldn’t be able to enjoy its flavour as you should. I took care to not add too much spice so don’t worry.”

Chanyeol chuckled and the sound immediately washed over Kyungsoo like a relieving tide. “You sound like a mom.”

“I _feel_ like a mom,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Having Baekhyun for a roommate only reinforces the fact. He is a man child.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol leaned forward, smile still lingering. “What does he do?”

“What does he NOT do actually?” Kyungsoo scoffed. He’d decided to humour Chanyeol and if it meant making fun of his roommate and friend….well, Baekhyun was a good guy. Kyungsoo was sure he would understand. “He’s a hurricane. Never cleans his side of the room because he claims a messy room makes a place feel homely, whatever sense is that supposed to make. He doesn’t even eat with his mouth closed and makes both noise and mess. And he _knows_ he has a low alcohol tolerance but goes to game with Jongdae and Minseok-hyung and gets drunk with them anyway. I always have to be the one to haul his drunk and whiny ass back home.”

Chanyeol was laughing now and Kyungsoo felt a sense of accomplishment and warmth settle deep in himself. After all, a genuine smile really did suit Chanyeol the best. “Poor Baekhyun.”

“What? What do you mean, ‘poor Baekhyun’? You’re supposed to feel bad for _me_ not him!”

“But he’s the one who has to put up with all of your nagging. Must be so hard!”

“How dare you, Park Chanyeol!”

With lighter minds and easier hearts, it wasn’t difficult for them to slide back into their more usual bantering and teasing back and forth in between spoonful of soup. The warmth never truly faded and it just needed a reminder to be brought back and Kyungsoo was glad he was able to do it with a bit of coaxing through food and silly talks.

Of course, Chanyeol’s pain never truly faded away either – always lurking under surface in careful watch over the next chance it would get to grip its host and victim in another vicious chokehold. But at the moment, seeing Chanyeol laugh with genuineness and not hesitate from both eating as well as praising the food, Kyungsoo felt reassurance settle in his chest.

Chanyeol was strong, stronger than he thought himself to be. And Kyungsoo had hope that things would be okay.

______________

It was a very much important information to know that social media life in no way revealed what a person truly was like and what they were going through. Social media was a cover, a façade, to fool someone into the belief that one had their life together. Now who was it that it was aimed to fool differed from person to person. It could be the general public or a friend or group of friends. It could also be one’s own self.

Chanyeol, expectedly as someone so well-known and loved amongst everyone, had a very active social media life. He had a well maintained Instagram feed and an even more frequented Twitter. He had several followers and interacted with many of them on a regular basis. Perhaps to the unassuming eye, his active and pleasant social media space definitely gave off the impression that he was living a good and cheerful life. Yet Kyungsoo knew different.

Kyungsoo himself wasn’t much for social media and he kept a Kakao account solely for convenience. He was never active there either, letting the messages in group chats pile up and only talking there when he had important queries or discussions. He found dealing with social media exhausting. Neither did he have the patience to maintain accounts so religiously like so many people did. It wasn’t his sort of thing.

But after his friendship with Chanyeol and then the opening up, Kyungsoo found himself using Kakaotalk much more often. And perhaps in a way he began appreciating the anonymity and security behind a screen that social media offered.

Despite finally opening up and letting Kyungsoo see his struggling side, Chanyeol still hesitated to share things face to face. And hence, they had taken to chatting and ranting through Kakaotalk. It wasn’t always the dark and heavy talks of course. Chanyeol was very fun to chat with, what with his wit and humour. He was also well informed about surprisingly a lot of stuff and Kyungsoo found himself learning new things from the other every day. Their bond grew in leaps and bounds through the exchange of words over text and not.

Behind the anonymity of a screen, it was also easier for Chanyeol to open up and confide. It was easier for him to pour everything troubling him and empty himself whenever he felt like he was spiraling into darkness again and just needed an outlet. And it was also easier for Kyungsoo to not feel too overwhelmed or helpless. Through text, Kyungsoo could listen better and not lose his own composure. Through text it didn’t feel so intimidating to share each other’s pain and be there in quiet understanding.

Kyungsoo learned to appreciate text messages. Perhaps receiving a “good morning” every day to accompany him and a “thank you” to fill his heart with warm fondness didn’t feel so bad after all. And being able to send a “you’re amazing” or a mere “hey” every day and know that there was someone eagerly reading as well as appreciating them felt even better.

_____________

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

They were both seated on the bed, the duvet covering their legs in a warm cocoon and a laptop with both of their favorite Studio Ghibli movie playing. The movie was now paused as Kyungsoo turned questioningly to the other who had been fidgeting and blanking out all throughout.

Chanyeol had a slightly constipated look on his face again, like he dearly wanted to let things out yet was holding it all back because of whatever fears continued to hound him. He opened his mouth once and then seemed to change his mind. Turning away, he shook his head, the tiredness flooding over him once again.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo tried to sound as gentle as possible. “You can share anything with me, you know.”

“I know that,” the other exhaled and turned to give him a small smile. “It’s just…..it’s not like I don’t want to share. I just don’t really know how to.”

Kyungsoo nodded contemplatively. “Maybe you can start with what made you upset today.”

“Yeah…..I don’t know,” Chanyeol mused. “It was just….one of those days. I don’t really know why I suddenly began feeling bad but yeah. I felt too tired and drained and I kept feeling everything was my fault. My state right now too and all my failings. I….yeah…..”

He stopped, sucking in a breath. Kyungsoo waited patiently. He knew not to force the other now.

“I’m sorry I sound so incoherent,” Chanyeol chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I don’t…..actually know what’s wrong with me. Nor do I know what _caused_ me to end up having all these….issues. I’ve had a normal childhood. I have perhaps the most supportive family in the world. Whatever problems I _have_ gone through are insignificant and aren’t supposed to reduce me to THIS so I don’t know why….”

He stopped again, lips trembling and jaw clenched. Kyungsoo could see how hard he was trying to fight back the tears that were welling up against his wish again. Silently he edged closer just so that his warmth could press against the other, acting as an anchor and a reminder that he wasn’t alone and he wouldn’t be alone.

Chanyeol took in a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry…..I keep repeating the same words again and again. It must sound so annoying. But I’m just….so very tired. I wish everything could just stop.”

“Don’t apologize for something like this,” Kyungsoo merely said softly. He leaned against the other, throwing an arm around him in a half hug. Not for the first time, he wished if it was only so easy to be able to rip out all the pain somehow and help Chanyeol feel better. Yet, Kyungsoo now knew that it didn’t work like that. He wouldn’t be able to “heal” Chanyeol. No one would. At best, Kyungsoo could only be there as a reassuring presence, making sure that he was one of the catalysts to help with the healing.

The bulk of the fight was sadly the responsibility of the person carrying their demons. It was, in so many ways, heartbreakingly lonely.

And yet as Chanyeol leaned into the half hug and turned to make it into a full one, freely letting his tears flow, Kyungsoo felt that things would be alright. He held his sobbing friend close, rubbing soothing circles on his back and said nothing but hoped his actions would provide some comfort.

“You’ve done well,” he whispered finally when Chanyeol’s sobs turned quieter. “You’re amazing.”

Kyungsoo had hope. And he held on fast to it.

_______________

A cheerful and bright sunny day. Yet somehow the person in front of him, extending his hand with perhaps the brightest grin in the whole campus seemed much more brilliant in Kyungsoo’s awestruck eyes. He hadn’t known that a person was capable of grinning that wide. He hadn’t known there could be happiness that felt this pure.

“I’m so happy that we both are in the same year,” the guy babbled, his grin never fading. “I’m Park Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo could only dive in deeper, let his intrigued carry him further. He took the hand offered to him, both shy and excited at the same time. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

He wanted to _know_ , to learn this other being. He hoped they could be good friends.

_________________

“Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol’s voice was soft but even then Kyungsoo stirred from the sleepy state he was just beginning to drift into. “Are you asleep already?”

“Mm, no,” Kyungsoo muttered while rubbing his eyes making the other chuckle. “Is there something you needed?”

Chanyeol smiled at him, the soft expression visible from the muted glow of the moon lamp by the bedside. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.”

Kyungsoo’s immediate reaction was to pull on a flat expression and mutter a deadpan “Shut up.”

Chanyeol chuckled again, shaking his head, but didn’t pursue the topic anymore. They were both lying together on the bed now, warm under the duvet and each other’s presence. The laptop and Ghibli movies were long forgotten in favour of the relieving call of sleep and just the want to laze around. Kyungsoo had a morning class the following day but for now he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. For now, he just wanted to be there beside his friend, basking in the comfort and fond companionship.

“Thank you.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized that he’d begun to drift into sleep once again when those two soft words jolted him out of his stupor. He turned to see Chanyeol still smiling at him, ever so fond and thankful.

“Thank you for listening,” he whispered. “And…..thank you for just being there. It means a lot to me.”

Kyungsoo smiled in his own turn and snuggled in slightly closer to the other, inhaling in the still fresh scent of lemon shampoo clinging onto his being. “Thank you for being there too, Chanyeol.”

As the both of them slipped into the welcome embrace of a well needed sleep, Kyungsoo could let his worries rest for the night. He’d always known and always had the faith. Chanyeol was strong and something told Kyungsoo that things would eventually be alright even if the struggles were hard and really frustratingly long.

He slept with the hope blooming deep in his chest. It would be alright.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who read this and perhaps felt a chord strike within, i know i'm not the best at conveying emotions. Despite being a writer, words have always been difficult for me (which sounds ironic but well). I just hope this fic was able to maybe resonate in the slightest way with you and give you even a small form of comfort. Writing has been...difficult for me for some time now because of a lot of things and i'm not exactly pleased with this. But even then, writing this fic has given me some amount of comfort and i hope to convey the same feelings i went through to you all.
> 
> Know that, there's someone out there who will always be willing to be the Kyungsoo to your Chanyeol. Similarly, it's okay to be open about your suffering and pain. You're important even if you yourself might find it hard to believe. But you really are. You're always important to someone from the moment you are born (Nini's words, not mine) and yeah.
> 
> Take care in these harsh times <3 be kind. Someday happiness and comfort will surely come to you. I pray for all of your well-being. Saranghaja~


End file.
